User blog:OptimusPrime33/Another Commons Wikimedia Blog from OptimusPrime33
Hi so if you know I that on The 28th of October 2019, I posted out this Blog: https://polandball.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:OptimusPrime33/OP33%27s_Commons_Wikimedia_findings Well there has been an update to this So I don’t know if you saw this on Discord but I’ll link it here, But ever since I made the Blog nothing has Changed so 4 days ago I decided to Comment a Message on the Commons Wikimedia Polandball Page regarding the Situation. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Talk:Polandball And yet nothing has still changed, but now I’ve had enough so while I was Discord after I made the the Message to Commons Wikimedia, Enjania said “Can’t you change them yourself” which I replied with “If nothing happens within 5 days, Then I’ll replace them” which I will, and 4 days has past ever since and yet still nothing has been changed, So as said to NJ I will replace the Images on Commons Wikimedia in 2 days time if nothing has changed, but I also have a compromisation to offer, because Me doing it by myself seems a little to Selfish, so I’m asking for assistance in this matter, if you want to help me Replace the Images on Commons Wikimedia then Please Reply to me Ether in this Blog Post or DM me in Discord Saying that you want to help me with editing these images (Note:First off I want to say that I’m sorry, Because in the last blog I made about the situation, I didn’t know you can edit things and comment on Commons Wikimedia without an Account (My Bad for not understanding how a website works) And I made no mention of it because of not realizing, and Secondly this is not a War Campaign against Commons Wikimedia by all means, This is more of a Way to ask for help, and do it as a Community in a way), because in 2 days time if Nothing on the Commons Wikimedia Polandball Page has yet Changed, Then I coming in there a changing them and I will love it if I had some Help with it and when it’s time I’ll DM you on Discord so yeah that it here Till All Are One Everyone Update Log:1st of February 2020 There has been a change of plan with replacing the images on the Commons Wikimedia Polandball Page, So yes you can Edit and Make a Comment without an account on Commons Wikimedia and Wikipedia, but I have found a big flaw and even though you can edit and comment without an account, you cannot Upload or Replace Images without Account on Wikipedia and Commons Wikimedia, which was what we were going to do on there, So it means that I’m going to have to do it myself, by making an account so I can upload them and replace them without help (I’m still giving you the offer to help me with this if you want but your going to have to make an account (that’s If you don’t have an Commons Wikimedia or Wikipedia Account), or if you have an account already knock yourselves out a please do help), so yeah a real big bummer there that you can’t replace images without an account on there but still I’m going to Step Down and allow those images to stay up when they have been informed about the rules - OptimusPrime33 (aka The Anti-Lemon Hunter ��) Category:Blog posts